Alliance Arrangement
by narugaaralover
Summary: Konoha and Suna need to strengthen their ties, why not by marriage? If Gaara marries Sakura and she goes to Suna, who comes to Konoha? Enter in Temari. Poor Shikamaru, he never knew what hit him. Troublesome women…
1. Prologue: Yet Another Boring Afternoon

**Alliance Arrangement**

Summary: Konoha and Suna need to strengthen their ties, why not by marriage? If Gaara marries Sakura and she goes to Suna, who comes to Konoha? Enter in Temari. Poor Shikamaru, he never knew what hit him. Troublesome women…

Parings: Main Shikamaru & Temari

Others Gaara &Sakura

Implied Lee & TenTen, Naruto & Hinata, Chouji & Ino, Shino & Hanabi,

Sasuke & OC, Kiba & OC, Neji & Kankuro

Ages: The rookie 9 are all 21; so is Gaara. Team Gai are 22; so is Kankuro. Temari is 23.

Rating: M for mature audiences

**Warning: rated m for hints at yaoi relationships and for later scenes and chapters**

**Prologue: Yet Another Boring Afternoon**

**Shikamaru POV**

'_Ugh…another day of doing nothing, except maybe some training. I'd much rather have stayed in bed.'_

A glance at Chouji and Ino shows me that those two are at it; again.

'_Sigh, the clouds are so peaceful that I could go to sleep if it wasn't for the simple fact that Asuma-sensei is watching us from the edge of the clearing. What a real bother…'_

**Normal POV**

Asuma stood at the edge of the clearing silently watching his former genin team. They had all grown so much, physically, intellectually, and emotionally. However, they still acted the same as they had on the first day he'd met them. Ino was crying over a broken nail, Chouji was pouting and upset that Ino had taken away his snacks, again and called him fat, again. Shikamaru was cloud watching, as usual.

'_Well at least there's never a dull moment,' Asuma thought as he walked into the clearing toward the trio._

"Okay you three listen up, today I have decided to cancel training and give you a free day. Also, the Kazekage and his siblings are here in Konoha visiting."

"Why?" asked Ino.

Konoha has proposed an alliance with Suna. So the Kazekage has come to meet with our Hokage to discuss the details."

"Iie, I meant why are the Kazekage's sibling's coming? I thought the Kazekage was just some old guy."

"Iie Ino, that was the former Kazekage. He was found guilty of breaking a binding peace treaty and attempted murder of our 3rd Hokage. Shortly after they returned to Suna, he was convicted on these charges and executed. His youngest son, Sabaku no Gaara, is now Kazekage. Kankuro and Temari are his siblings and body guards.

Now, Ino you and Chouji need to report to Ibiki for your jounin test results, ASAP!"

Ino and Chouji took off toward jounin HQ. Asuma walked over to where Shikamaru was cloud watching.

"I want to be the first to congratulate you on getting into ANBU black-ops. You're supposed to report to ANBU headquarters to receive your tattoo, create your mask, and receive your team assignment. Also, the Hokage has requested that you come to her office tomorrow morning for an 8:30 a.m. meeting. Well, get going. I'll see you later."

Wahoo!!! I'm finally finished with the prologue. Hope you are interested enough to continue reading my story. Please RxR!

**Terms to Know:**

Kazekage Shinobi leader of Suna

Konoha Leaf village

Hokage Shinobi leader of Konoha

Iie No

Suna Sand village

ANBU the shinobi rank after jounin; you must be extremely skilled to achieve this level


	2. Strengthening Our Ties

**Chapter 1: Strengthening Our Ties**

**Hokage's Office **

"Gaara-sama, how good to see you. I trust you are doing well?"

"Hai I'm fine Tsunade-sama. Let's begin shall we, I do not have time to waste."

"Well we've finally managed to decide that marriage would be the best way to strengthen our ties."

"Hai, but if one of Sand's shinobi was to marry one of Leaf's shinobi, Suna would be at a loss and if one of Leaf's shinobi married one of Sand's shinobi, Konoha would be at a loss."

"Hai that would be true, however, if **both** were to happen, neither side would be at a loss."

"How will we go about doing this?"

"Hmm…does the council still wish for you to wed?"

"Hai, why?"

Well then you should be one of the two to get married. I've already thought this plan through and the person I picked to marry you has already agreed to the proposal. What do you think Gaara-sama?"

Gaara was slightly perplexed; him get married? While arranged marriages were still common, they were still few and far between. What did he have to lose though? Most civilians and shinobi still thought him to be a monster, and **no one** wanted to marry a monster. Maybe this would be the solution to his predicament. Question was, who's the girl?

"You may continue speaking, you've intrigued me."

"I propose you marry my apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura is an extremely powerful medic. She is an ANBU captain as well as her team's medic. In addition, she has successfully completed with her team, 21 A-ranked missions, and 7 S-ranked missions. Alone she has completed 13 A-ranked missions, and 2 S-ranked missions.

Sakura has perfect chakra control and a fierce loyalty and protectiveness for her precious people.

Her determination alone is formidable. On nearly all of their upper level missions her teammates come back with nary a scratch, while she comes back looking like death warmed over. She expends her chakra reserves to completely heal her companions and keep them from dying. Her pride won't allow her to fail and them dying or coming back injured equals failure to her pride."

Gaara's eyes widened considerably. Had Haruno Sakura really become that powerful? Last time he had seen or heard of her had been at the chunin exams. She'd been a weak, hopeless, and pathetic individual. She had been too busy trying to impress the Uchiha to really focus on herself as a koinichi; she'd had determination, but not much else. She had actually agreed to marry him? It was hard to believe, but not impossible. Sakura would be seen by his people as a sign of great trust between the nations.

Hai, he would marry her for his people. In time maybe, just maybe, they could come to care for each other. Who knows what the future holds in store.

"My people would see our marriage as a sign of trust and a hope for prosperity. To have someone so powerful and medically gifted would help Suna once again become a thriving shinobi village."

"Sakura will be pleased with your answer. As much as I love her as a daughter and never want her to go away, she's unhappy here. All her friends have someone, save her. Please take good care of her, she may be all tough on the outside, but her heart is still very fragile. Sasuke's betrayal hurt her more than she allowed people to know."

Gaara paused to think over what Tsunade had just told him. Sakura was very much like him. She used a tough front, an impeccable armor to hide her true feeling. Only those who've been severely heartbroken had that kind of defense. His uncle had hurt him, the Uchiha had hurt her. They were more alike than he'd originally thought…

"Hai Tsunade-sama, I promise. You have my word. Now, who would you require from Suna in exchange for Sakura?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to figure that out. Who do you think should be exchanged?"

Gaara took a moment to think, hadn't Temari mentioned to Mara something about a cute Konoha shinobi on several occasions? What was his name Shiroi, Sanji, Shoten, Shinchi, Shikoharu, Shikamaru---wait, that was it! Shikamaru was his name. Now to find out who he was.

"Hokage-sama who is Shikamaru? What's his rank?"

Surprised by the Kazekage's question, it took a moment for her to reply.

"Nara Shikamaru, was inducted into our ANBU black-ops as a strategist today. At first glance he appears to be completely bored and looks as though he's very lazy, but don't let his appearance fool you. He always surveys his surroundings, develops a means of escape, and is prepared, if necessary, to fight within mere minutes of entering an area. He's extremely smart, and out of the rookie nine and team Gai, the most intelligent. Why'd you want to know?"

Smirking, Gaara replied,

"I have decided to give my sister Temari in exchange for Sakura. Temari is a skilled assassin. She is jounin rank and with her team she has successfully completed 34 A-ranked missions and 3 S-ranked missions. She has also completed 19 B-ranked missions, 8 A-ranked missions, and 1 S-ranked mission as a solo unit. She is very cunning and almost always gets what she wants."

"Out of all the shinobi from Leaf, why'd you choose Shikamaru? Not that he's a bad choice, but why him?"

"Because Temari's had a crush on him since the chunin exams, when he let her win."

"He let her win?"

"Hai, he gave up because he found it too troublesome to continue fighting with a girl. I am still puzzled as to why, but ever since then she's been monitoring his progress as a shinobi. It wasn't until two weeks ago that I found out about her crush though."

"How?"

"She and her friend Mara got drunk in the kitchen and began talking very _**loudly**_."

"_Sigh, he's just so handsome Mara."_

"_Would you ever screw him?"_

"_Huh? Who?"_

"_Shikamaru silly, you really like him don't you?"_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_Your journal, you let me read it last week."_

"_Hehehe…oh yeah I remember. Yup, I'd totally fuck him"_

"_I wonder how big he is?"  
_

"_Big enough"_

"_How do you know?"  
_

"_Last time I was in Konoha I spied on him while he was showering."_

"_Well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"_How'd he look?"_

"_Damn sexy, I mean he was fucking gorgeous. He had to be 9 inches long with tight brown curls right above it, and he had the tightest ass ever!"_

"Then they burst out laughing and passed out."

Tsunade was shocked. Who would have guessed that Temari aka _'Queen Bitch'_ was a peeping tom? She slowly shook her head.

"Well I must say I never pictured your sister as a peeping tom, but I also never thought that Shikamaru would purposely lose to a girl. Maybe they're destined to be together."

"Hai, maybe so, but who knows? So do you agree to the proposed match?"

"Hai I do"

"Then I'll be back here tomorrow with Temari. Make sure Sakura and Shikamaru are also here so we can announce our decisions."

"Hai I will. We'll start at 8:30 a.m. so afterwards, Temari and Shikamaru will have some time to begin getting to know each other."

"Sounds reasonable, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then"

"Hai, until then"

­­­­­­­

Wahoo! I finished chapter 2. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far, I know I've enjoyed writing it.

Terms to Know:

-san basic polite honorific

-sama someone of higher rank or status

Suna Sand Village

Konoha Leaf Village

Hai Yes

ANBU the elite shinobi of a village

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
